Cathodically depositable electrodeposition paint binders comprising the reaction product of an epoxy resin with at least two epoxy groups and an epoxy equivalent weight of from about 180 to 1000, with amines carrying primary amino groups and, optionally, with a carboxylic acid compound to provide an epoxy resin-amino adduct which is then reacted with a phenol and formaldehyde are described in a concurrently filed application entitled "Cathodically Depositable Electrodeposition Paint Binders Based on Reaction Products of Epoxy Resin-Amino Adduct With Formaldehyde and Phenols," commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application. Coating compositions prepared in appropriate manner from the binders produced according to the aforesaid concurrently filed application exhibit excellent performance on electrodeposition and outstanding stability of the bath material. The theoretical explanation of the excellent performance is based on the resistance to hydrolysis of the molecule formed through direct linkage between epoxy resin, amine, and phenol. The products, at stoving temperatures as low as 150.degree. C., yield films with excellent corrosion resistance, even without coemployment of catalysts. The quantity of decomposition products split off on stoving is low, with such products consisting substantially of water and formaldehyde in minor amounts.